secret admirer
by Avtfol
Summary: Raven has had a secret admirer for two years it's time for the secret to be unfold - a little cheesy valetine one-shot BBRae fluff ; maybe will be added multiple chapters . if you readers even guests vote for it to have more cause I personally love multiple chapters :) - gifted to : dld51 in here artbyella 14 , mieggs and yourchaton on Instagram


**Changeling ( beast boy ) and Raven 19 , cyborg and Night Wing ( Robin ) 21 , Starfire 20**

* * *

Raven opened her eyes, smelling a strong scent of lavender and rose; her favorite flowers. She jumped off her bed, on her honey table was a white vase with a red heart on it; in the vase was filled with lavender and purple and red roses.

Raven blushed, picking a rose and inhaling it's scent; young empath smiled as she picked up the letter near the vase. On the note was written a beautiful poem:

-Good morning my love, my demonic angel

who is beautiful in every angle

my soul, my thought

the empath that has stolen all my heart

happy day of love, I wish you were mine

so we could go to a date on valentine-

Raven attached the paper to her chest, sighing passionately. It had been 2 years, she had a secret admirer for 2 years! she remembered the day clearly; she had just got a new phone when a unknown number texted her:

"Hi beautiful" those were the first words, Young demoness answered "I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number." the next answer, made her heart pump a little faster; it made her get filled with doubt and fear yet also really flattered "Aren't you Raven Roth? the Teen Titan who has stolen my heart?"

They kept texting, he declared himself G, wanting his real name to be a secret; he sent her gifts and wrote her poems. After months he recorded his voice, singing her songs with his guitar; songs that were all about her.

Even then she couldn't fully trust him after what happened with Malchior. And the other thing was, she already was madly in love with someone else; even though she thought she'd never have a chance with him.

She never thought that would happen, but she was in love with the green changeling; he had stole her heart. Saving her, helping her, trusting her and telling her about himself; she fell for him more and more everyday.

At first, she just brushed it off as a small childish crush. But then it began to blossom into something more. She caught herself stealing looks at the young shape shifter when he wasn't watching, admiring him in ways only someone who was more than a friend would.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror, braiding her hair with a Dutch Braid; wearing a red ankle boot and a knee long, blue sun dress with red heart pattern on the edge of it's skirt, small hearts covering the edge from side to side, back and front one after another. She wanted to wear something more casual than her leotard. She was on a vacation after all. Rachel put her purple phone in her pocket. Young empath walked to the hallway hearing a familiar soft melody:

"I wish I could tell you

the truth of me

but If I did...

you'd hate what you see..."

Song stopped, the melody still on; Raven's heart Raced, it was the voice of her secret admirer, singing the song SHE admired the most. Young empath softly walked closer to the couch without making a noise, to where the source of the song was. dark sorceress froze when she saw who was on the couch.

"I don't know why...

I don't know how...

but I fell deep in love with you..."

It was changeling, a wooden guitar in his hands, he was playing the most beautiful and soft melody. it was even more beautiful in real life than from her phone. Her heart Raced, her cheeks bursting into flames, it was him, The Changeling was her secret admirer.

She couldn't believe it, the person she loved, loved her back! Raven sat on the couch, jade skinned man was so lost in the music he was playing, he wasn't aware of her arrival.

"oh... how I dig your violet eyes...

how I'm love with your beautiful smiles..."

He wasn't wearing his uniform. He was wearing a orange shirt, leaving a few buttons open that revealed his masculine chest; Changeling also had a red and black sneakers, and black trousers on. His hair was long, messy and until his shoulder; his bangs were almost until his eyebrows.

Raven couldn't stop staring at him, he had changed a lot since he joined the team; he wasn't the goofy short, 16 years old, childish changeling anymore.

Green shape shifter had changed his alias to Changeling , even though he was still called Beast Boy in the tower and with the doom patrol some times. He had became much taller, 6'2. if Raven hadn't grown taller herself she would've barley reached his shoulders but luckily she had grown slightly, and even then she was only until his neck.

He had became more masculine, his body, his voice; even though he and cyborg were still the pranksters, over the years, his personality had matured as well, much to the sorceress' relief. He was still the same tofu-loving, video game-playing, joke-telling Changeling, but his humor had changed drastically and his hyper nature had leveled out, making him-in Raven's opinion- less aggravating and actually funny at times. His jokes and punch lines held more depth and Raven found it harder and harder for her to control herself when he was on a roll.

"You stole my heart...

I can't get it back... "

Changeling had stolen her heart, just like she had stolen his; young empath closed her eyes, enjoying the melody.

"You are so amazing...

you make my mind blank... "

Raven picked her phone from her pocket, texting her not so secret admirer " hey, G. "

"My heart beats fast, just with your thought

I'm madly in love with you, Rachel Roth-"

Changeling stopped the song and picked up his phone. A smile appeared on his Face as he started typing " Hey beauty " Raven flushed; she took a deep breath to keep herself from squealing. "I don't want you to give me any other gifts this valentine. " Raven saw his eyes widen " why not ? " She scooted closer, turning green changeling's head to herself, a soft smile on her face; she leaned closer "Cause it's my turn to give you a gift..." she replied softly.

Young changeling blushed, Raven scratched behind his ears, making him purr; she whispered in his ears seductively "And I give you all my heart..." Garfield stared at her in shock; after seconds a soft smile appeared on his face.

"I already gave you mine..." He said with a husky voice; Raven locked her arms around his neck. Changeling put his head on her hair, he inhaled the scent of her violet hair "Your hair is silky soft, and smells like lavender and lilac..." Raven giggled. Garfield smiled softly at her sweet laughter, gazing at her and gently pulling her closer for a kiss.

Her eyes rolled up in her head and her toes curled; Raven pressed herself closer to him and her arms gripped him tighter. Only the soft, sweet taste of his lips mattered, only the warm safety of his arms around her was real. She'd been waiting for that moment for so long, she had dreamt about kissing him so many times. And there were times she suspected he was "G", but kept brushing it off.

When their lips met, a thousand fireworks burst inside each of their chests. It felt right, kissing each other like this, like they had finally found a piece to fill a gap in their hearts they had always known was there.

In that moment, nothing else existed. It was just them and all of their emotions, mashing together to form something beautiful and indescribable. Their lips moved perfectly together and each felt a thousand butterflies fluttering within their stomachs as they held each other in their arms; Everything around her faded away, irrelevant and unimportant.

They slowly broke the kiss, gazing at each other dazed and breathlessly; they took a deep breath. young empath and the changeling stared at each other and chuckled; green shape shifter rose up on his feet "Wait here."

After a few minutes he returned with a black box in his hands; he sat near Raven, handing her the box. A peach pink blush covered young empath's cheeks; "Th-thanks, but I said you didn't need to give a gift for valentine." changeling put his hand on hers, opening the box. "This isn't just for valentines day; I always hoped we'd get together one day and well, I made these for when that day came..."

in the box was two necklaces, lockets shaped like half hearts that matched each other perfectly; a green one written 'G' on It in beautiful black, italic and bold handwriting, and the other was purple written 'R' on it with the same.

green changeling grabbed the green necklace and held it toward Raven; his cheeks were now dark red. "Rachel...? will you... be, m-my girlfriend?"

"YES!" she exclaimed, hooping her arm around his neck and tackling him to the ground.

after covering Changeling's face with kisses, she bent her head for him to put the necklace on for her; Garfield wore the other half.

Raven gazed into her boyfriend's eyes; "I love it, it's beautiful." green shape shifter brushed a strand of hair away from her face "Maybe; but it's not angelic like the young lady wearing it." His comment made Raven's face get flushed.

Jade skinned teen grabbed Raven's locket and opened it "You can put a picture in it." He said with his regular childish smile.

Dark sorceress landed a soft kiss on his lips "So ... want to go out?"

Garfield kissed her forehead "Sure, where ever you want."

"I want to go to valentine festival with my boyfriend." Raven said with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

Changeling and Raven were walking, young empath's hand hooped around her boyfriend's arm, her head on his shoulder. Suddenly a flying pink shape hit them, making them fall on the ground.

Green shape shifter rose up on his feet, looking at his girlfriend who was grunting on the ground; he sat on his knees "Rae! are you okay?"

Raven robbed her head "I think." changeling grabbed Raven's hand, helping her stand up.

"Oh changeling and Raven, I am truly sorry for the accident. Dick and I were playing the Game of tag" The pink 'shape' turned out to be the alien princess who also was Raven's best friend and NightWing's fiancé; she was wearing a red basic shaped dress, black high heels and had curled her knee long hair.

Raven didn't hear Starfire's voice as she spotted a scar on her boyfriend's cheek. "Sweetie! you have a scar! Does it hurt?"

"It burns a little." Changeling said as he rubbed his cheek; Raven said softly with a baby voice, "Here love, let me kiss it better." She leaned closer and kissed his cheek several times; Garfield chuckled and pushed Raven away gently. "Rae! It tickles! You know I'm ticklish!"

"Are you two on, a date?!" The couple finally realized Kori's existence, jade skinned teen grabbed Raven's hand and grinned "Not just dating... She's my girlfriend."

At that very moment night wing arrived running, he touched Starfire's shoulder "You're it!" He said cheerfully.

Boy Wonder was wearing a red T-shirt with yellow flames, black leather pants and red sneakers and of course he hadn't revealed his eyes. His old Robin mask was on his face. Seeing Changeling and Raven, he froze. "You guys are, on a, date?!"

Starfire clapped "Not just that, they are an official couple!" NightWing's eyes widened "Since when?" Raven hooped her hand around changeling's arm "Since this morning..." She rose on her toes and kissed him on the cheeks; jade skinned shape shifter shoved his hand through Raven's hair, pulling her for a passionate kiss.

Starfire walked toward them and said happily "Would you join us in the game of tag?"

* * *

Changeling ran away from the floating half demoness who was following him, he laughed "You'll never catch me!" Raven landed on the ground, running toward him on foot. "You better watch out cause I- whoa!" Raven tripped and fell on her knees, she groaned; jade skinned shape shifter returned, sitting on his knees near his beloved demoness; "Rae, babe... you kay?"

"Never better." young empath said with mischievous grin as she hit her boyfriend "You're it!" she laughed, changeling frowned _**'****Playing dirty; huh?'**_ He pulled Raven's head closer, kissing her deep and passionately; Raven's laugh died with a moan.

"your it!" jade skinned teen said as he rose on his feet, hit Raven and Ran away. Raven frowned and yelled as she followed her boyfriend. "Garfield Logan! come back here right now!"

changeling was running away when a girl appeared in front of him, she had brown hair and green eyes, wearing a red T-shirt and white skirt. "Hi! You're changeling right ? "

"Well, do you know another green changeling than THE Changeling?"

girl hooped her hand around his arm. "I'm your number one fan!" she said with a flirty tone. changeling chuckled. "Oh no, you're not."

"Gar? where are you? here here little changeling." young empath said with threatening and playful voice as she entered where changeling was. seeing him with another girl, she growled, teleporting herself in front of him. She grew two extra eyes that shined in red, she yelled with a demonic voice. "MINE!"

changeling chuckled again, kissing back of Raven's hair and inhaling her scent. "She is." the girl Ran away, half demon girl turned around. "Your mine now, don't forget that." green shape shifter smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. "Wouldn't have it another way."

* * *

that night when cyborg came back from titans east after his date with bumble bee, he froze as he opened the door "what the hell?!" he yelled. Raven was on changeling's lap, kissing his lips. they broke the kiss "we're a couple now." changeling said calmly. young empath yawned. "Gar... carry me to my room, I'm tired." she said, hooping her arms around her boyfriend's neck; changeling smiled. "Sure thing Rae Rae." Raven purred. "And sleep in my room with me." Garfield smiled mischievously. "Of course." He replied with a husky voice.

As they went to Raven's room, cyborg still staring at them. Half robot man asked the other couple of the team. "What happened when I was gone?" They shrugged, having no idea themselves.

the next morning they explained everything.

the end 

* * *

**_well ... this was a little promised valentine one-shot for my bff on Instagram : artbyella_14 _**

**_and in here : _**_**dld51 ** _

_**hope you liked it guys don't forget to comment on it ; it's a valentine's day gift for my favorite people ;)**_

_**happy valentine **_


End file.
